


Just Trust Me

by gatcombepark



Category: British Royal Family
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatcombepark/pseuds/gatcombepark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne and Tim are on their annual summer holiday sailing around the coast of Scotland. Tim has something up his sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Trust Me

"Anne, I think we should sail up towards the north today."

"I wanted to go back towards that cove where we saw the dolphins that one time..."

"We can do that later in the week. Today we need to go north."

"Why are you so set on this?"

"Just trust me, Anne."

"Alright, if you say so." She was still skeptical. Between Blue Doublet and Ballochbuie, they had spent twenty-four summers and countless other holidays sailing together, but they always decided where they would be going together. She had never known him to put his foot down and demand an anchorage like this. But she had never known a suggestion from him to steer them wrong, either. So she went along with it. Perhaps it would be an interesting trip.

As the hours passed, they kept up a lively banter on deck- she playfully scolding him after a narrow miss with some rocks, he gently teasing that her aging body wasn't as nimble on the foredeck as it used to be. But no matter how many times she asked, he wouldn't tell her where exactly they were headed, or why- a simple "we need to be up north tonight" was all she could get him to reveal.

Around nine at night, they finally pulled into a very quiet harbor, well up the coast and away from anything remotely resembling civilization. They dropped anchor and lowered the sails, preparing the boat to overnight in the mercurial Scottish weather. After a quick dinner in the galley, Tim suggested that they sit out above deck and enjoy the night for a while.

"Why? We have an early morning tomorrow if we're going to head back down towards... well, anywhere, really. I'd like to get some sleep."

"Anne." His voice was gentle, but firm. "Please, love. This is what I've been waiting for all day."

"Alright. But if I fall asleep, you have to carry me back down to bed."

"I think you can stay awake a little longer." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she settled in beside him and rested her head on his chest. She murmured a few grumpy words about late bedtimes until something in the sky caught her attention. 

"Oh Tim, look-" A shooting star streaked across the heavens, leaving a bright trail in its wake. "Make a wish."

Two more appeared, then three, to an audible gasp from Anne. "I wish my wife would _trust me_ -" He was cut off by a sharp elbow jabbing his ribs. "Okay, I wish that we will have many more sailing holidays together, and that they will all be happy, relaxing and peaceful."

"Better." The shooting stars had by now become a full-blown meteor shower. "Tim, this is beautiful."

"I'm glad you are enjoying it, but I don't think that's all for tonight." Indeed, it was not- just as he spoke, a green glow began to spread over the horizon and light up the sky.

"Aurora borealis. And a meteor shower. Utterly extraordinary."

"Now aren't you glad I suggested we come up here?"

She sighed, a little exasperated but happy. "Yes, Tim, I am. You win."

"I win? What's my prize?"

"Oh, nothing special." She smooched him on the cheek. "Just the heart of the fair lady."

"I think that's just perfect." They gazed at the sky in silence for a few moments.

"Anne, you should make a wish too. There's no shortage of stars."

"Alright. I wish for... another lovely birthday celebrated with my darling husband, and many happy returns."

"I think that can be arranged, love." He drew her into a deep, passionate kiss as the sky continued its majestic display beyond them.


End file.
